Challenging a Sparrow
by jopie1904
Summary: Aggie is a scavenger. She follows people trying to find treasure, and when they give up she uses their leads to find the treasure herself. Now she's found a way to lift the Isla de Muerta curse and she needs Jack to show her the way. Chapt FOUR UP!
1. The Journal

**Challenging a Sparrow (revised)

* * *

**

_**disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of The Caribbean, I'm a fan who likes to make up stories about her favourite characters. Aggie, however is an original character. **_

_Summary: Aggie is a scavenger, someone who follows treasure hunters and then when they are close goes of with their leads and finds the treasure her self. Now she has her eye on the Isla du Muerta treasure. Only trouble, the only person who could possibly lead her to the treasure is the notorious captain Jack Sparrow, and he may not be that easy to convince to take her on as a partner.

* * *

_

_**Recommended music for this Chapter**_

_KT Tunstall – Suddenly I See_

_The Donnas – Everyone Is Wrong_

_Krystal Meyers – Anticonformity

* * *

_

_**A/N: I've decided to start anew with the story cause the old version kind of left me with a bad case of writers block. I've stayed true to the trailer I posted on Youtube though and also the character mainly stayed the same, just a little different. I hope you like it. Let me know, Read and Review, best inspirations an author could ask for.

* * *

**_

_Chapter one: The Journal_

"Stop" she moaned "I have to go home." he doesn't stop. His hand wandered down her back and he lustfully cupped her butt. She smiled and playfully slapped his hand away. "I have to go home sweetie." she said to the man. His eyes are dark with desire as he looked down into her brown eyes.

"Can't help it. You looks so sexy." She grinned from ear to ear as Pat leaned in and sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

"Stop trying to seduce me." she said as she pushed him away gently and reluctantly.

"So where are you going this time?" Pat asked as he hugged her to him and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Who said I was going anywhere? I just have to get home. My father will kill me if he found out about us." Pat grinned.

"I can't believe you still try to fool me. Don't you think I know you better then that by now?"

"Then you should know that there's nothing you can say that'll make me tell you were I'm going." she said as she looked up at him and brushed one of his black curls out of his face.

"I know that." said Pat before kissing her forehead. "I just wish you wouldn't have to go. I want my wife here with me."

"You knew what I was like when we eloped. Do you regret marrying me?" Aggie asked shyly looking down at the floor. Pat shook his head.

"Never. I just wish we could tell people."

"We'll tell as soon as I get back."

"If you had saved some of the treasure you've found before, you wouldn't have to go now." Aggie smiled.

"I can't help myself. I like pretty things and living the good life. I promise you it won't take long."

"How long is not long?"

"I don't know." she said. "Bye"

"Bye, keep in touch...let me know how you are doing." Aggie nodded. She turned around and with a final glance at her husband she left their small apartment.

-o-o-o-

Aggie cursed as she heard the seam of her breeches tear while she was trying to change back into her dress. Why hadn't she done this earlier, it would have been so much easier if Pat were here to help her. But off course, a high society lady walking out of a lowly carpenters house in broad daylight would rise the interest of the worst gossipers in all of Port Royal. She pulled her dress over her head and effortlessly buttoned up the front. She realised her corset wasn't as tight as her maid would want, but she couldn't get herself to pull the strings tight enough to suffocate her. Plus she didn't want to be like Elizabeth Swann, the governors daughter. Only a few weeks ago a tight corset made her fall from the forts balcony, right into the ocean below. It was a wonder she hadn't hit the rocks. And lucky for her the infamous captain Jack Sparrow was there to strip her of her dress and and haul her back ashore. And if that wasn't enough he even ripped of her corset. Pirates. Off course, the corset was what made her unable to breath, but if he had had some regard for her modesty he would've at least covered her with his coat first. A wet white bodice doesn't leave much to the imagination. She looked at her brown hair in a small hand mirror. She did what she could pinning it in a pile on top of her head. But the curls sprang free instantly as if they had a mind of their own. A well, it would have to do. Aggie thought as she looked over her dress one last time. She looked fairly decent for someone who had just changed in a filthy barn. She opened the barn door just a little and looked outside. Nobody in sight. So she hurriedly sprinted out and made her way back towards the city. If anyone saw her now she would just sat she had been mugged.

People stared at her as she walked by. The market was a crowded place and it wasn't proper for a young lady to be there all alone. The salesmen were always very forward and didn't hesitate to grab a lady by her sleeve in order to draw her attention to the goods on his table. Aggie smiled at a mother trying to keep a group of four small children close to her. On her other side she saw a man and woman walking arm in arm. She wished she could do that with Pat. But her father had been dead set against their wedding, so they had no other choice but to elope and wait for the right time to tell the old man. She was the fifth in line of seven daughters and her father was a highly respected merchant with a big fleet that gathered his goods from all over the world. That's why he was a close friend of some of the most important men in town. He could even call governor Swann his very best friend. That's why she and Elizabeth had always been close, and that's how, after Elizabeth's return, she had learned everything from her adventure at see, and that's how she first heard about the Isla du Muerta treasure and the pirate captain, who would never give up on claiming it as his.

"Aggie!" Aggie turned at the sound of her voice and smiled as she saw Elizabeth and Will coming towards her. "What are you doing here all by yourself, isn't Rosalind with you?" Aggie smiled at the governors daughter who looked radiant on the arm of her husband. She regretted not being able to tell Elizabeth about Pat yet. Even though she trusted the girl, she also knew that it would only make her father more angry if he knew that Elizabeth knew about the two of them before he did.

"Ehm, no. She wasn't feeling well and I just needed a new journal."

"Journals!? Right over here miss!!" The three of them turned to the salesmen on their right who had been listening in on their conversation. Aggie nodded.

"Right."

"This one is pretty. I like the pattern." Elizabeth said as she picked up one of the books. Aggie nodded, but found her attention drawn to something else.

"What's this?" she asked the salesman as she picked up a brown leather book with a compass drawn in the upper right corner of the cover.

"You don't want that miss. It's a captains log, plus it has already been used.

"Which captain." the salesman realising that the girls interest had peeked grinned.

"Some say that the captain of the legendary 'Black Pearl' himself wrote that." he said. Aggie looked up at him.

"Barbossa?" she asked. The man grinned.

"Nah miss, the first captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." Aggie looked at Elizabeth.

"Can I open it?" she asked the salesman.

"What, do I look like a library? You can open it after you buy it." Aggie sighed.

"How much do you want for it?"

"Three shillings." he said.

"That's theft! Come on Aggie we're leaving." said Elizabeth, who was very good at bargaining.

"Okay okay! Two shilling. And I'll throw in that fancy booklet your friend here likes so much." he said motioning for Elizabeth and the journal in her hands. Aggie searched her pockets and produced the two shillings.

"Here you go sir." she said. She took the coins between his teeth making sure they were real and nodded.

"Pleasure doing business with you ma'am."

-o-o-o-

"Do you think it could really be Jack's?" Aggie asked Elizabeth as the two of them sat in the chambers Aggie shared with her sister Melody. In her household it was easy to tell which child was born before and after the family had come into money. Aggie's older sisters all had pretty plain names, Ellen, Jane, Betty and Ginny, and the two youngest, born when her father had just earned some of his investment back had been named Melody and Harmony.

"It's your now, open it." Melody said as she had been following the conversation from her side of the room.

"I can't just. A journal is personal, I wouldn't like it if anyone would read my journal."

"It doesn't hurt him if he doesn't know." Melody said. "I read your journal all the time." Aggie's head shot up and she glared daggers at her sister.

"You what! You couldn't have. I've hidden my diary!" Melody crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, changing the cover with the cover of Romeo and Juliet and then putting it in your bookcase isn't hiding." she sighed. "Plus your life is positively dull. I couldn't even get past the first pages."

"AARGH! You little!!! Wait till I get my hands on you!" Aggie jumped up and launched at her sister who quickly ran out of the room.

"Calm down." Elizabeth laughed as Aggie sat back down.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. You're lucky you don't have any siblings." Aggie said.

"I would love to have a sister. Even a nuisance like Melody." Aggie smiled.

"Do you think I should open it?" She asked her friend.

"Seems to me a waste of money if you don't." she said and of course that was true. Plus this journal could very possibly tell her how to get to Isla du Muerta. How could she let a chance like that pass her up. This was just the break she had hoped for. It could mean she wouldn't need to track down Sparrow himself, cause she already had his journal in her hands. God knows what secrets he kept in there. Aggie opened the book slowly, nervous that somehow he would suddenly be right behind her angry at her for reading his journal.

"Rum..." read the first page along with a drawing of a bottle of rum. Aggie looked up at Elizabeth with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, I guess that proves it was Jack's." Elizabeth said with a smile. Aggie nodded and flipped the page.

"Yo Ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot,

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We burn up the city; we're really a fright,

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves,

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're devils and black sheep, really bag eggs,

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."

"I thought him that song." Elizabeth grinned. "Right before I burned his rum." Aggie smiled. It was cute, but still nothing useful. She flipped the page again, but as soon as she saw what was on it she slammed the book shut.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, surprised with her friends reaction.

"Nothing." Aggie tried. Knowing very well that her friend wouldn't fall for that.

"Let me see." she said.

"You don't want to see it." Aggie clutched the book to her chest.

"Yes I do, now give it." Aggie sighed and handed her friend the book. She flipped through the first two pages and as she reached page two...

"Ew!!" Elizabeth threw the book on the floor before her as if she had burned her fingers on it.

"You never told me you posed for Jack." Elizabeth's face turned a bright shade of red.

"I never, he drew that from his imagination." she said referring to the nude drawing of herself she had just seen.

"He's a good artist." I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh my God." Elizabeth said. "What if someone else would have bought the book?" Aggie chuckled.

"Well, that salesperson probably saw it." she said. Elizabeth gagged horrified.

"Oh my God, when I get my hands on that bloody pirate!!" she said.

"You don't even know where to find him." Aggie said.

"He's most likely at Tortuga. Playing with his whores." Elizabeth said, angrily crossing her arms over her chest.

"Was her in Port Royal for your wedding?" Aggie asked her. Elizabeth nodded.

"He watched from a distance. I asked Norrington to write a request for clemency, he wouldn't." Aggie grinned.

"Guess you're happy about that now." When her friend shot her an angry glare she doubled over in a fit of laughter.

-o-o-o-

Aggie whirled around at the sound of the door opening quickly she kicked her bag under the bed.

"Evening miss. I've come to prepare you for bed." Rosalind walked in further carrying Aggie's nightgown. Freshly pressed.

"Thank you Rose." Aggie raised her arms to allow the maid to lift her dress over her head and pull the nightgown down over it.

"Would you like me to braid your hair miss?" Aggie turned to her reflection in the mirror. Her long brown hair reached all the way down and ended just below her buttocks.

"No, I'd like you to cut it." she said with a grin.

"Excuse me miss!?" Rosalind looked absolutely horrified.

"I want you to cut my hair."

"Miss, it would be such a shame. You have such beautiful golden locks. I couldn't." the girl protested.

"If you won't I'll do it myself, and I guarantee that it would look much worse then if you did it. I can't even see what I'm doing. I promise I won't get mad if you cut it to short."

"How short do you want it then?" Rosalind asked.

"About this long." She said while holding her hand halfway down her upper arm.

"That short. Miss I wouldn't be able to do anything with it after that. Plus the only thing keeping it from curling like crazy is the weight of your hair. If I cut it it'll curl in every direction." Aggie picked up a pair of scissors from the vanity.

"Go on." she said.

"If Rosalind won't do it I will." Melody sat up in her bed and grinned at her older sister. Aggie glared at the girl.

"I wouldn't let you anywhere near my hair with scissors." she said as she sat down by the vanity and waited for her maid to start. She heard the scissors cutting through the first strand of hair and bit her bottom lip. She saw one of the strands falling on the floor and she repressed a gasp. All she thought about now was whether or not Pat would like it.

-o-o-o-

With a final tug on the laces of her boots she was done. She got down on her knees to get her bag out from under the bed and then made her way to the window. She had everything she needed. The Journal, enough money to get passage to Tortuga and enough a fresh set of clothes and undergarments. She gathered her hair together at the back of her hair and tied it in place with a ribbon. Slowly, scared that she might wake her parents she opened the bedroom door. Nobody saw her as she made her way down the stairs and crossed the hall. There was nobody at the door, but she knew she'd have the most trouble at the gate. Her father had four guards who walked circles around the house all day and night. Nobody got in or out without them knowing and then there were two others at the gate itself. They were there all night, so she had no other choice then to go over the wall. Making sure that the guards weren't inside she darted past the garden and hid in the shadows of the wall. Making her way along the wall she found the perfect spot. The spot she had used often when she had gone after treasure, off course she always left something behind to let her family know she was okay. Sometimes she left a note saying she was with a friend, another time she left a not saying that she was at some party. Often thrown by the nobility of Port Royal. But this time she had the perfect excuse. She had left a not saying she was kidnapped. Okay, it wouldn't exactly keep her family from worrying. But she could stay away longer then usually and if she needed money she could send a ransom note. It was low, but necessary, this was the last time anyway. She told herself. She started making her way up the old wall. Lucky for her the quality of the wall wasn't that good, so she had enough placed to put her feet and hands. She smiled content when she reached the top and let herself fall in the grass on the other side. She grinned. She ran away from the manor as quickly as she could, worried someone might still catch her. The manor was perched on a hill so she had a clear view of where she was going. The harbour...

* * *

**A/N: That's it for the first chappie. How do you like it so far? Like, Hate? Better then the original chapter one or not? Will put up Chapter 2 very soon.**


	2. Decision Time

**Challenging a Sparrow (revised)

* * *

**

_**disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of The Caribbean, I'm a fan who likes to make up stories about her favourite characters. Aggie, however is an original character.

* * *

**_

_**Recommended music for this Chapter**_

_Marion Raven – Gotta Be Kidding_

_Josie and the Pussycats – Spin Around_

_Within Temptation – What Have You Done

* * *

_

_Previously: We meet up with Aggie and Pat. Aggie is the daughter of a wealthy merchant, a big man in Port Royal. Aggie, is a girl desperate for adventure. Even though she doesn't really need money she's a scavenger. She trails after people who are looking for a treasure and then when they are close she uses their leads to get the treasure first. She's also a fan of the good life and a big spender, so now that she needs money for her husband to be considered a good match for her she is broke. She's decided to go after the Isla du Muerta treasure and when she comes past one of Jack's old journals she thinks it's her big break.

* * *

_

_Chapter two: Decision Time._

Jack playfully swatted the blondes posterior as she walked by. The serving wench giggled and threw him a sly smile to which the captain responded with his trademark cocky grin.

"Bring us some more rum pet." he told the girl. She nodded.

"Captain, as much as I enjoy our time in Tortuga. Don't you think it about time we head out to sea again?" Jack took a swig from his bottle of rum and shrugged.

"Aye, we'll set sail as the crew is finished with the repairs on the Pearl are done."

"But the crew finished the Pearl over a week ago."

"What's the matter Gibbs. Are ye getting sick of Annie already?" he asked with a sly grin. The busty redhead in Joshamee's lap crossed her arms and glared daggers at the first mate.

"Is that it?" she asked. Jack grinned as he watched a young woman enter the tavern. As she walked over to the bar he appraised her. She was small, he guessed she would barely reach up to his nose, and he wasn't a very tall man. Her hair had the colour of honey and curled in every direction, her skin was pale as if she hadn't been out in the sun very often. Her breeches were tight fitting and reached her calves barely. She wore boots similar to his, only black. Her white shirt and blue jacket decorated with white lace were also tight around her waist, showing of her hourglass figure. He grinned when her eyes met his and she smiled. She reached into the bag hanging on her shoulder. He tried to see what she came up with. His eyes widened surprised.

Aggie smiled, he had recognized the journal. As he stood up and advanced she put it back in her bag.

"Where did ye get that luv?" Jack asked the girl.

"Where did I get what?" Aggie asked innocently as she turned to the bar and ordered herself a mug of rum.

"My journal."

"You mean MY journal. I bought it on a market in Port Royal." she said as she paid the bartender. Jack shook his head.

"That's my journal. Did ye read it?" he asked.

"Honestly mister Sparrow, do I look like the kind of woman who'd read other people's journals?" she asked. Jack shrugged.

"It's captain Jack Sparrow luv. And I don't know ye, or what kind of girl ye are." he said. Aggie sucked her cheek between her teeth. She was twenty-two and she hated nothing more then to be referred to as a girl. She was a woman. A married woman for heavens sake.

"I took a peek at the first couple of pages. I'll admit that much. I didn't dare looking further then page three." Jack grinned.

"That make ye feel embarrassed?" he asked remembering the picture.

"Well off course, specially since the model was in the same room as me when I saw it. I hope you don't mind she tore out the picture." Jack grimaced at the thought of Elizabeth seeing the drawing he made.

"Ye're a friend of Elizabeth's then?" Jack asked. Aggie nodded. "Ye have a name luv? Since ye already seem to know mine." she nodded again.

"Aggie." she said.

"No last name."

"I'm between last names at the moment." It wasn't a lie. Legally she was Mrs. Patrick Thorpe but to her friends and family she was Aggie Dearaugo. Jack nodded.

"What brings ye all the way to Tortuga? Don't ye know this is no place for a lady?" Aggie snorted.

"I'm very capable of taking care of myself." she said.

"I don't doubt it. I'm just saying that even a tough bit like yerself could get herself into a lot of trouble if it were one against seven or three for that matter." he said. "I hope ye realise that I could easily get my journal back if I wanted to." He leaned in and Aggie felt his breath on her face as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Is that a threat mister Sparrow?" she asked returning his glare, and she wasn't planning on being the first to look away.

"It was a warning luv."

"Besides, who's to say I didn't come here to return it to you?" she said. Jack arched an eyebrow. He couldn't read this woman as he usually could. She was a mystery.

"I'd wonder what made ye decide to travel this far just to return a journal." he said. Aggie smiled.

"Maybe I'm a fan." she said. Jack grinned at the ego-boost. "Or maybe I figured we could make a deal."

"A deal?" Jack asked. She nodded.

"Maybe I'm an aspiring pirate."

"I doubt it pet. If anything ye're a spoiled rich kid who got bored." Aggie felt colour rising to her face at the infuriating comment.

"Or maybe I'm the girl who found a way to get the Isla du Muerta treasure. But if you're not interested." she gulped down the rest of her rum and turned to leave when Jack suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Explain pet." he said. Aggie grinned.

"Maybe I'm the girl who found the Eye before Raven found it." Jack grinned.

"You're a scavenger." he stated.

"It's a hobby of mine." she grinned. Jack turned to the bartender.

"You've got any free rooms left?" he asked. The man grabbed a key from one of the hooks behind the bar.

"Room five." he said as he counted the money Jack had placed on the bar.

"Come on luv. I think we should finish this conversation in private." Aggie nodded and followed him up the stairs.

-o-o-o-

"I don't buy it Will." Elizabeth said to her husband as she paced back and forth in the little black smith's shop.

"Buy what?"

"This whole kidnapping. There were no signs of struggle, the guards didn't see anything." She explained.

"It was night." Will said.

"I know, but Melody, who sleeps in the same room didn't hear anything either. And..." Will looked up.

"And what?"

"I'd swear that Aggie wrote the note herself." Will stared at his wife confused.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because...of the way the capital 'A' was written. It was just a normal 'a' only bigger. I don't know anyone who does that but Aggie." Will nodded.

"Me neither, but why would Aggie leave a note saying she was kidnapped. If I know her at all, I'd say she isn't the kind of person to worry her parents without reason." Elizabeth nodded. "Maybe she was forced to write the letter." he suggested.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe I should go talk to her friend Patrick. Maybe he knows anything." Will looked away from his wife. Pat was a close friend of him and had told him the truth about him and Aggie, after making him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone. Not even Elizabeth. Elizabeth noticed a change in her husband.

"You know something I don't." she stated. Will nodded.

"I promised not to say anything, but now...maybe it's better if we know the whole story." Elizabeth nodded.

"I agree, now talk."

-o-o-o-

"Can I see it?" Jack asked.

"Like I'd trust a pirate!? You can watch, but it stays around my neck." Aggie said as she showed him the necklace. Jack stood before her and looked at the jewel.

"Are you sure it's the real thing? I had expected it to be bigger, flashier." Jack said.

"I'm positive." Aggie assured him. "The Eye of Fatum."

"I know the story luv. The Eye allows the one wearing it to challenge any curse he wants." Aggie smiled.

"Any curse SHE wants."

"You want to wear it yerself?" Jack asked. "Do you think you can handle the five challenges that will be send your way to test your worthiness?"

"There will be three challenges Sparrow and yes, I think I will be able to handle it. Only thing I need is the location of the treasure. That's were you come in." she smiled.

"And when it comes to sharing the treasure?" Jack asked.

"fifty/fifty" Aggie said. Jack grinned.

"Hardly sounds fair pet. I have a crew to share it with." he said.

"Fine...sixty/forty final offer."

"Seventy-five/twenty-five or there's no deal luv. And remember that without me you will get nothing." he grinned. The girl frowned.

"Fine. It's a deal. We leave as soon as possible."

"One little thing luv." Jack grinned.

"What?"

"I'm not one for passengers, the crew knows that. I reckon it'd be best if they don't know we're going after the Isla du Muerta treasure again so how do ye suppose we explain your presence?"

"Tell them I'm a new member of the crew." Aggie suggested.

"That could work, if I hadn't screamed from the rigging that I'd never take another woman on as part of my crew when AnnaMaria left."

"She must have left you quiet heartbroken then." Jack jumped right into defence mode.

"Heartbroken! I couldn't stand that wise ass! I was glad to be rid of her."

"Then what do you suggest." Jack grinned.

"We pretend to be a couple." he suggested. Aggie grinned.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not that good an actress." she said.

"To bad. It was our best chance to have ye come along without rising suspicion. Then I guess the deal is off." Aggie captured her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Fine, but don't try anything funny. I have someone waiting for me back home." Jack nodded.

"I wouldn't dream of it pet. Ye're not my type anyway."

"Don't kid yourself Sparrow." he grinned. She sure was a feisty one. She would hold her own weight just fine aboard the Pearl.

-o-o-o-

Pat looked up at a sound by the door of his workspace. He walked over when suddenly the door flew open with force. Three men walked in.

"Good afternoon mister Thorpe." said the man in the front. He was dressed in rich black coat, and a big hat with a big dark blue blue feather

"Can I help you?" the man grinned.

"We're looking for Mrs. Thorpe." Patrick stared at the man in shock.

"Mrs. Thorpe?" he asked. One of the men that had walked over to him gave him a surprise punch in the stomach. Patrick groaned as he doubled over in pain.

"I think you know who I mean." Patrick straightened himself out.

"What the hell was that good for!?" he asked. Captain Raven grinned.

"This way you can run to your father in law and warn them that a group of bloodthirsty pirates is after her and they forced you to tell them where she is." Patrick looked confused at the captain.

"And then what."

"And then you talk him into lending you his fastest ship. We need to catch up with the Pearl. Give him a black eye as well Colin." The man punched Patrick right in the face and he stepped back to keep his balance. "You've done a great job so far, although I don't recall you marrying her was part of the plan." Patrick grinned.

"Gives me something to do while I'm stuck staying ashore." Raven grinned.

"I guess that means she trusts you."

"Yeah, I guess it means she's not a great judge of character." the man who stood beside Raven joked. The captain laughed out loud, his belly shaking from amusement.

"Tear his clothes a little, and make some slashes in his arm. A little blood will convince anyone."

-o-o-o-

"Pat!" Will called for his friend as he walked into the workshop. "Are you here?" a groan came from behind the workbench. Will hurried over to find his friend on the floor beaten up pretty bad.

"Patrick!" he kneeled beside his friends and slapped his face gently to wake him. "Patrick, what the hell happened." he shook his head.

"Pirates." the man mumbled. His voice was hoarse and sleeve of his shirt was thick with blood. "They came...looking...for Aggie. They beat it out of me. She's...she's in trouble Will."

"Don't worry friend, it'll be okay."

* * *

_**A/N: And here you go, chapter two. Fast huh. I know, I know, you're not getting your hopes up until chapter three is on here. But I promise it'll be here soon. In the mean while enjoy this chappie and don't forget to review.**_


	3. Friend Or Foe

**Challenging a Sparrow (revised)

* * *

**

_**disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of The Caribbean, I'm a fan who likes to make up stories about her favourite characters. Aggie, however is an original character.

* * *

**_

_**Recommended music for this Chapter**_

_Letters To Cleo – I Want You To Want Me_

_Flyleaf – Breathe Today_

_Bif Naked – We're Not Gonna Take It

* * *

_

_Previously: Aggie meets up with Jack and tells him that she's a scavenger. Also she confesses that she has the Eye of Fatum a trinket that may be their way to get around the curse of the Isla du Muerta treasure. Aggie and Jack come to an agreement and decide to go after the treasure. Meanwhile, back home, Elizabeth has her suspicions about Aggie's kidnapping and talks to Will. Will tells Elizabeth that Aggie and Pat are in fact married. Meanwhile, we find out that Pat is in fact a part of Raven's crew, a captain Aggie bested in the race for the Eye of Fatum and who wants revenge.

* * *

_

_Chapter three: Friend or Foe_

"Okay, we're inside you can get your tongue away from my neck now." Aggie said as she closed the door to Jack's cabin behind her.

"Sure about that luv?"he said before quickly nibbling on her earlobe. Aggie moaned and leaned back against the skilled pirate but snapped out of her trance when an image of Pat flashed before her eyes.

"Positive, let go." she said as she pushed away from him." Jack grinned as she watched her inspect the room.

"I suppose it'll be okay. We'll take turns sleeping in the bed I suppose." she suggested.

"Ye can either share me bed or sleep on the floor." Jack said. "It's my bed luv."

"Our little plan gave me no other option then to share a room with you so you can at least agree to sharing the bed equally."

"I agree pet. That's why ye get to chose first. Left or right side?" he grinned.

"Fine, I'll take the left." she gave in. She could still sleep on top of the covers if Jack refused to come to his senses. The pirate captain grinned, revealing several golden teeth.

"So what do you want me to do while I'm aboard the ship." Jack grinned suggestively. "Except that."

"Help out with the small stuff, ye can help in the galley and clean now and then, mend some of the sails."

"Jack, I have experience on ships, I can do other stuff."

"Ye start with the small stuff, so the crew won't get suspicious." Aggie sighed.

"Maybe I can just sit up on deck so you guys have something pretty to stare at." Jack grinned.

"Ye may be very pretty luv, but ye don't compare to the horizon." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared daggers at the pirate captain. Jack turned around to go back onto deck so he could take the helm. He wanted to set sail as soon as possible. Aggie stopped him.

"I'd better not find any sketches of myself in your journal mister Sparrow." He turned.

"It's CAPTAIN Sparrow." he bellowed.

-o-o-o-

"The two of you are married?" mister Dearaugo stared at the carpenter. Patrick nodded.

"I apologize sir, but I love your daughter and I just want to do anything in my power to get her back home safely."

"You went behind my back and married my little girl." the man looked as if he was ready to commit murder.

"Mister Dearaugo. Patrick and Aggie love each other. Don't you want Aggie to be happy?" Elizabeth looked up at the impressive looking man.

"I want her back!" he said.

"Then we'll go look for her. Will knows pirates mister Dearaugo. If he has a ship and crew, I'm sure he can find her." Elizabeth smiled at her husband.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well he found me when I was abducted by pirates." she said. The man shook his head.

"That was only because he loved you."

"Then we'll take Patrick with us. He loves Aggie, he'd die for her the three of us will find her." Patrick repressed a grin, he had pictured himself begging mister Dearaugo for a ship, and here was the governors daughter doing it for him. Things couldn't have worked out better.

"All right then. I shall put my fastest ship at your disposal mister Turner." he agreed. Will nodded.

"I promise you we'll do anything we can to bring Aggie back safely." Aggie's father nodded.

"She must be so afraid."

-o-o-o-

"Chicken." Aggie said with a grin as she looked at Gibbs over her cards.

"Fine" Gibbs slid several golden coins and some tobacco to the centre of the table. Aggie grinned.

"Read 'm and weep." she said as she laid out her cards. "Guess I win again. Sorry boys." She slid her winning towards her and gathered them in her bag.

"What are ye doing?" Jack asked as he walked in on the poker game.

"Just a friendly game of poker Sparrow." Aggie answered.

"And ye didn't think to invite me."

"You want to play?" Aggie asked.

"Nah, the stakes are to low for me."

"I'm calling it a night." Gibbs said. "She already cleaned me out." the other two crew members agreed, leaving Aggie and Jack alone.

"Who's at the helm?" Aggie asked as she watched the pirate getting a bottle of rum from the cabinet.

"Jules." Jack answered as he sat down at the other side of the table.

"You look tired, you've got dark circles under your eyes." Jack grinned as he ran his finger over the kohl surrounding his eyes.

"Helps keeping the sun out." he explained. Aggie stretched and yawned.

"I'm going to sleep." she said. Suddenly Jack leaned over the table and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait a minute pet. I want to talk to you about something." Aggie looked down at where his hand wrapped around her wrist.

"About what?"

"About the Eye." Aggie grinned.

"I'm not giving it to you Sparrow." Jack grinned.

"You forget pet. We're in the middle of the ocean and you're a stranger aboard a pirate ship. You can either give me to Eye, or force me to take it." she blinked.

"I thought we were business partners." she said.

"I'll keep my end of the deal luv. I just want the Eye, to make sure it's safe." Aggie shook her head.

"It's safe with me."

"It'll be safer with me." Jack insisted. "Hand is over luv. Or I'll just take it." Aggie looked at him defiantly. She wasn't about to give up her most important possession to this pirate. She hadn't fought of Raven for this. With a smug grin on her face she raised held up the pendant before slowly letting it slide down in her cleavage. Jack grinned amused.

"That only makes my job of taking it much more fun pet. You do realise." as he advanced, arm outstretched to go in after it.

"You wouldn't dare!" Aggie squealed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Obviously ye don't know me luv. I wouldn't hesitate for a second to retrieve yer little trinket. But to be fair. I'll give ye until noon tomorrow to simply hand it to me." with that he left the cabin.

-o-o-o-

Jack woke in the middle of the night. There was someone moving about the room. He didn't move, just pretended to be asleep until he felt the other side of the bed sag under someone's weight.

"Knew ye couldn't stay away pet. We're the barrels on deck to hard fer yer back?" he asked with a grin as he turned around to wrap an arm around her waist. She seemed bigger, fatter then he remembered. "Luv, maybe you went a little over the top on yer rations today." he said.

"Captain, as fond as I am of ye, I'd appreciate if ye cut it with the spooning." Jack pulled back his arm as if it were burned and rolled back, right out of bed. He landed on the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Damn it GIBBS!! What the hell are ye doing in me bunk!!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs at his first mate.

"The bloody wench kicked me out of me own bed. She told me you asked her to trade with me 'cause ye couldn't sleep from her constant whining."

"Out of me bed!!" Jack yelled. He stormed out of the room and kicked the door to his first mates cabin open. Aggie sat up startled.

"Captain!" she said grinning when she saw the look of anger on his face. Jack froze for a second seeing her there in her over sized white shirt, one shoulder exposed and her brown curls spilling onto her shoulders. "Jack?" she snapped him out of his thought. He marched up to her and before she realised what he had planned he reached down the front of her shirt and pulled up the Eye of Fatum. "Jack!!!" she squealed undignified by his action. "How dare you."

"Luv, ye lost yer right to squeal when ye send Gibbs to me bed. Now I have this, ye'd better be watching yer tongue and yer steps around me, cause your nothing more then an accessory now savvey?"

"I hate you!"

"Goodnight pet." Jack said, turning around to return to his own cabin.

"Goodnight...MISTER Sparrow!"

-o-o-o-

"It's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth corrected her father. "And he and Will will make sure nothing will happen to me."

"I just got you back home and again you wish to leave on another adventure!? Lizzy, think of your fathers poor heart." Weatherby Swann said as he placed his hands on his daughters shoulders. "Please reconsider, Will and Patrick are fine man, they can find Aggie by themselves."

"Father, Aggie is my best friend."

"And you are my only daughter!" he said.

"I have to go."

"You don't have my permission. Besides, what if another ransom not it send here? Who will keep in touch with Will and Patrick, and keep them informed?" Elizabeth sighed. That was actually a pretty good argument.

"Will..." Elizabeth sighed. Will nodded.

"I know, he's right. You'd better stay here. I'll keep you informed on what's happening and if we need you I'll send for you." she nodded. Will leaned in and kissed his wives forehead.

"Please hurry and get her home safely."

"I'm sure that as soon as we find Jack, he'll help us find her." Elizabeth nodded.

"He's a good man." Will smiled. "Say hi for me, will you?" she said.

"Off course."

"Good luck." Elizabeth enveloped her husband in a tight embrace.

"Thanks, it'll be okay. We'll find her soon enough."

"Patrick." Elizabeth turned to the man already busily preparing to set sail. "Look at you, you look like a natural." he grinned.

"I guess, that my worries are guiding me." he said.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to Aggie, but I'm sure you'll find her." he smiled and hugged her.

"I'm so scared for her." he said. "God knows what those scoundrels are doing to her."

"You will have her by your side again soon." she assured him.

"Thank you Elizabeth, and you to Will for coming with me." Will nodded.

"Off course, that's what friends are for." Patrick nodded. Will and Elizabeth kissed goodbye and he helped her off of the ship so she could wave them off as they left.

-o-o-o-

Jack sat at his desk staring at the Eye of Fatum. It looked so insignificant. The door flew open just as he took a swig from the bottle of rum on his left. He grinned.

"Morning luv. Did ye sleep well?" he asked. She didn't answer.

"I want it back Jack." she said coldly. He grinned.

"That ain't gonna happen pet."

"It's mine! You stole it."

"Pirate." he reminded her. A primitive high-pitched growl erupted from her.

"You're infuriating." He looked up at her and grinned.

"Infuriating or irresistible." her face turned a bright shade of red. "I could swear I heard a little moan last night when I took the pendant." he said amused.

"That's not true!" She yelled. He shook his head.

"Can't fool me pet. But I'll have to disappoint ye. Yer not my type."

"You're not my type either!" the grin on his face broadened.

"Prove it then." Jack said, leaning back in his chair, so it tilted onto two legs.

"What do you mean?"

"I kiss you, and if you don't respond in any way...I'll give ye yer little trinket back." Anger flashed in Aggie's eyes.

"I don't feel anything for you except resentment." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So we have a deal then?"

"What makes you think I trust you enough to keep your end of the deal?" Aggie asked. Jack shrugged.

"I don't."

"And what if I do?" she asked.

"If you do what?"

"Respond?" Jack winked suggestively.

"Then Gibbs gets his cabin back." he said. "So lass? Do we have a deal?"

-o-o-o-

"We're making good time. We should be in Tortuga by tomorrow." Will said as he walked up to Patrick and the captain.

"That's good." Patrick said. "I wonder if they heard something from Aggie back home."

"If they did there'll be a message waiting for us at Tortuga. Elizabeth is very inventive about getting her messages across." Will said with a smile. He noticed the sad look on Patrick's face and realised how insensitive he was bragging about his own wife.

"I'm sorry." Patrick looked up.

"About what?"

"Talking about Elizabeth while your sick with worries about your own wife."

"That's all right. You and Elizabeth went through a similar thing and you two came out stronger." Will smiled.

"And so will you and Aggie." Will promised before he turned around and left.

"What do you wanna do about Turner? He likes to do check ups on the stage of the ship and one of these days he'll be heading down to the brig. If he finds the real captain..." Patrick shushed him.

"Then he stays in the brig. All the men aboard are on Raven's payroll even if Turner finds out the truth, there's nothing he can do against that many men." Patrick nodded.

"Has word been send to Raven about our heading?" Duke, the captain, nodded.

"He's meeting us there." Patrick answered as he glanced around to make sure Will wasn't nearby. "When we get there Turner and myself will head into town and once we do Raven will take over the ship. We'll leave Turner in Tortuga."

"What about you?"

"I get left behind. Otherwise he'll know I was in on it. And it's much to convenient to have a guy on the inside if someone hears from Aggie." Duke grinned.

"Are you sure you haven't come to believe your own romantic lies about you and your wife?"

"I don't give a damn about her...I only married her cause she's to good a lay to let go to waste." Duke snickered.

"Perhaps Raven will pass her along to the crew after he be done with her." Patrick forced a smile.

"Maybe."

* * *

_**A/N: And we have a chapter three ladies and gentlemen. Seems like things are going in the right direction. Hope you enjoyed. And as always your beloved author drops down on her knees and begs for reviews. **_


	4. Unexpected

**Challenging a Sparrow (revised)

* * *

**

_**disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of The Caribbean, I'm a fan who likes to make up stories about her favourite characters. Aggie, however is an original character.

* * *

**_

_**Recommended music for this Chapter**_

_Laura – Nobody's Girl_

_Courtney Jaye – Can't Behave_

_Damone – You and I

* * *

_

_Previously: Jack takes Aggie aboard the Pearl introducing her as his latest conquest. Aggie's father finds out about her and Patrick's wedding. Patrick is actually a member of Commodore Raven's crew, a dangerous man who is after Aggie because she swiped the Eye of Fatum from under his nose. Meanwhile Jack takes the Eye of Fatum away from Aggie but offers her a way to earn it back.

* * *

_

_Chapter four: Unexpected_

Aggie stared at Jack. Time had seem to stop, and the world around them had seemed to stop existing.

"I wouldn't let you kiss me if I were unconscious!" Aggie yelled as she slammed her fist into the desk.

"and furthermore... Ow that hurt!" Jack chuckled.

"I think ye have an anger management problem pet." he said with an amused smirk as he watched her blow on her fist.

"That's not funny Sparrow!"

"Ye want me to kiss it better pet?" He winked suggestively. Her eyes darted up to meet his.

"You stay away from me Sparrow." she turned to leave but stopped in her tracks after only two steps. Jack arched and eyebrow, wondering if she had changed her mind. Suddenly she launched herself at him grabbing for the Eye.

"Give it back Sparrow!" she yelled as he held it out of range, she simply stepped over him trying to get it. The chair wobbled a bit.

"Watch it pet!" To late. With chair and all they fell on the floor. Jack cursed as his head bounced of the floor and Aggie landed on top of him. She hadn't noticed much but felt victoriously as she looked at the pendant in her hand. When she realised she was straddling the pirate she blushed. Jack looked up at her with a grin as he planted his hands on her hips to keep her in place.

"I always figured you'd want to be on top." he said with a cocky grin.

"Let go of me!" Aggie yelled as she tried to get away from him.

"How's about that kiss first?" he said very amused.

"I'm not the one who hit his head on the floor Sparrow." Jack chuckled. "Now let go."

"Give me the pendant first." he ordered.

"No, it's mine."

"Then I'm not letting you up luv."  
"You can't stay on the floor forever." Aggie told him. "You have to eat at some point."

"I can feast off of the feel of your thighs wrapped straddling me waist. Feels very nice." Aggie's face turned a fierce shade of red.

"Jack let go!" she squealed.

"Ah, we're on a first name basis now? I guess that we are pretty close now." he teased. "Continue wriggling luv." Aggie let out a high pitched growl of frustration.

"Jack the pendant is mine!"

"That why I'm offering you a choice pet. A kiss, or the pendant."

-o-o-o-

Patrick watched as Will asked around the tavern if anybody had seen Sparrow. He was preoccupied. A very nice looking tavern wench had caught his eye and she had been smiling at him from her place on another man's lap. He stood up and walked over when Will grabbed his arm.

"Have you had any luck?" the blacksmith asked. Hiding his frustrated frown Patrick shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Me neither."

"Maybe we should talk to a different kind of crowd." Patrick suggested, repressing a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we've been talking to mangy cats and cut-throats, Sparrow was a ladies man right? Perhaps we should talk to some of the girls." Will seemed to contemplate the thought for a while.

"You're right." he said. "You ask those girls." he said pointing to the right side of the tavern. "And I'll ask them." and he walked away. Pat grinned as he walked over to the girls he had set his mind on.

"Evening miss. Can I have a word with ye for a while?" he asked the redhead. Scarlett giggled.

"Can't you see the lady is busy." The man on who's lap she sat said as he wrapped his arms tightly around his company. "Aren't you toots?" Scarlett just leaned into the man's slobbering kiss on her collarbone.

"I can assure you miss, I can make this evening much more worthwhile then that gentleman." he said as he showed her a full pouch of money.

"Excuse me honey. Let me just talk business with this gentleman and I'll be back for you later." the man tightened his grip on the woman once again.

"Rum's on the house when I'm gone." That was enough. Scarlett got off of the man's lap and followed Patrick up the stairs.

Scarlett squealed with amusement as Pat forced her up against the wall of their room.

"I love a man who takes charge." she moaned as she nibbled on his earlobe, making him groan.

"Get that bloody dress off woman!" Pat said tearing through the buttons on her dress before pushing the woman onto the bed.

-o-o-o-

"Captain Sparrow left a few days ago. He took some strumpet with him." Will arched an eyebrow at Giselle's story.

"A strumpet?"

"Must have been, Sparrow never let's a woman aboard his ship." Will repressed a smile when the memory of Anna Maria popped into his head.

"What did this woman look like?" Will asked the blonde. She described Aggie perfectly.

-o-o-o-

Scarlett wrapped her arms tightly around Pat's waist as he tried to get out of the bed.

"Where are you going lover?" she asked with a brilliant smile. Completely satisfied.

"Downstairs." he said as he placed two shillings on the table next to the bed.

"That's not my usual fee." Scarlett complained.

"Oh, but you're worth it sweetheart. You weren't THAT bad." Scarlett watched him but on his clothes with a stunned look on her face.

"I've never had any complains before." she said as she held the covers up to cover her chest.

"Ha, so there are gentleman amongst your clients." Pat taunted.

"Perhaps I would've put some more effort into it if you hadn't been calling me Aggie all night. A lady doesn't like it when a man cries another woman's name when he comes." Patrick shrugged.

"You're no lady. You're a whore." he said. "Besides, it wasn't altogether unpleasant. It was a good relieve." Scarlett growled as she launched a pillow at the door just when Patrick opened it to leave. His expression fell when he saw Will on the other side.

"I know where Aggie is. Giselle told me he saw her leave with Jack." Will said as he walked past Patrick without question. He froze when he saw the red head sitting on the bed. "What...?" he asked. "Patrick?" just as he turned to face his friend for an explanation Patrick hit the blacksmith over the head with the handle of his sword. Will's eyes rolled back in his head right before he fell on the floor unconscious.

-o-o-o-

"No! Get away from me!!" Jack held up his hand in defence as Gibbs leaned over him, lips puckered and all. Triumphantly Aggie jumped up from him.

"Next time you should really be specific Sparrow. You never said the kiss had to be from me." Jack had darted away from Gibbs as far as he could. Gibbs grinned as he exited the cabin.

"Looks like the capt'n finally met 's match." he said. Aggie smiled at the pirate she had become very fond of over the last couple of days. He had been kind of like a father to her, more so then her own father had ever been. With her back turned to the other pirate he managed to catch her off her guard as he sneaked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. She gasped.

"Jack!" She squealed.

"I don't like being made a fool pet, unless it's by me own doing and under the influence of a lot of rum." Aggie rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the butterflies she felt in her stomach when she realised how close she was.

"Deal with it." she replied sharply. "I don't like having my things stolen."

"I want that pendant." Jack hissed. His breath tickled the skin of her shoulder and a small gasp escaped her lips. Jack grinned as he felt her shiver.

"Are ye cold luv?" he asked, knowing that it wasn't that. Holding her place with one hand he used the other to slide her shirt down her shoulder a little further before placing a kiss on the slightly tanned skin.

"Jack..." she whimpered.

"Yes pet?" he grazed her flesh with his teeth.

"Stop."

"Ye sure?" He said, kissing her shoulder once more for good measure. Aggie pulled away from him opening her mouth to yell at him, but only a single syllable left her lips before Jack silenced her by crashing his lips into hers for a burning, and passionate kiss. Subconsciously Aggie brought up her arms to wrap them around his neck. She parted her lips granting him access when an image of Patrick flashed before her eye. As if she had burned herself she pushed away from the pirate captain.

"No! I'm married!" she yelled as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Jack stared at her wide eyed.

"Ye're what?" he asked.

"Married."

-o-o-o-

Will groaned as he came to. He didn't recognize his surroundings. It was a brig, unmistakably, but not the one aboard their ship.

"That was quiet a nap you took Mr. Turner." Will looked up at a man clad in black and a long grey beard as he made his way down the stairs. He had trouble walking, Will could tell as he noticed the cane and the limp when the men stepped into the light.

Now his features were even more visible.

"I know you from somewhere." Will said. Raven laughed.

"Probably you've seen my face on one of the many 'wanted' posters of me." he said as he pulled up a stool and sat down, watching the blacksmith through his bars.

"What's going on her. Where's Patrick?" Raven chuckled.

"How loyal of you to inquire after your friend after he stabbed you in the back." Will began to remember what had happened.

"What's going on here?" Will demanded.

"Mr. Thorpe is a member of my crew. You see, a certain friend of yours stole my treasure."

"What does Aggie have to do with Jack stealing your treasure." Will yelled, drawing the obvious conclusion.

"Not Captain Sparrow. Mrs. Thorpe. She's a scavenger. I worked hard on finding that treasure and then she just waltzes up and takes it. I'm not one to let something like that slide."

"Aggie? She's practically nobility in Port Royal. She's watched to closely to be a scavenger." Will protested.

"Well if she couldn't get away unnoticed she'd make a pretty lousy scavenger." Raven said. Will nodded. He had a point.

"And now?"

"Now I want that treasure back and make the girl pay and thanks to you Mr. Turner, we now know that she's with Jack Sparrow, aboard the Pearl and I think I have a pretty good idea of where they are heading."

"Is that why Pat married her?" Will asked, feeling sympathy for the girl.

"Off course, plus she wouldn't put out without a ring on her finger." Raven laughed. Will launched at the bars.

"You filthy son of a..." He groaned as Raven pulled his sword and aimed it at the blacksmith's troth.

"Mind your manners Mr. Turner."

-o-o-o-

"Evening capt'n. Ye want me to take the helm?" Gibbs asked as he walked up to Jack. It was already dark and the captain had spend a big part of the day at the helm, not saying a word.

"No I'll stay here tonight." Gibbs shook his head.

"Ye need to rest capt'n." he said. "If ye have a problem with Aggie, ye can take me bunk. We have no use for a sleep...and rum-drunk captain at the helm."

"Did ye know she's married?" Jack asked his first mate. Gibbs looked at him for a while.

"Married capt'n?"

"Aye."

"I didn't know that." Gibbs being the terrible gossip that he is he couldn't resist asking. "Ye like the girl don't ye?" Jack turned to his first mate as he had just sprung a second head.

"Where did ye get that idea!"

"You look sad over the news that she's a married woman." Gibbs said. Jack grinned.

"Ye know me better Gibbs. I won't be stopped by something as meaningless as a wedding band."

"What about the promise. I know ye value the pirates code, isn't a marriage similar."

"Marriage is being in love for better and for worse until someone better comes along." Jack said.

"Fine capt'n if that's what ye think then why don't ye go try and win the lass over and let me take the helm for a while hmm?" Reluctantly Jack allowed Gibbs to take the helm and he made his way to his cabin.

As soon as she heard the door open Aggie looked up at the pirate captain.

"Jack." she said with a smile. "Are you angry at me for not telling?" she asked. He grinned.

"Why would I care if ye're married luv?" he asked as he walked over to the bed kicking of his boots on the way over. As he stood at the side of the bed he shrugged of his coat.

"Right." Her voice was soft and for a moment he wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him cause he could have sworn he heard disappointment in her voice. He sat down on the side of the bed and looked down at the girl beside him. She was staring blankly at the ceiling. He mused about how kissable her lips looked as she pouted slightly. As if she could feel him staring Her gaze turned to him.

"Jack." she said softly as she said up so they were eye to eye.

"Pet?" Aggie took a deep breath...

"He wouldn't have to know?" she suggested her face turned a little red as she looked into his eyes. She was so beautiful. Jack placed his hand against the side of her face before claiming her lips with his. She moaned softly under his gentle ministrations. Jack worked on the buttons of her shirt while Aggie tangled her fingers in his dark brown hair. Suddenly the door opened and Dobbin came running in.

"Captain! There's a ship on the horizon and from the looks of it they're preparing an attack."

* * *

_**A/N: That's it for chappie 4. Yay, an update right? BTW authors survive only on reviews so please send me yours. Comments, suggestions, hopes for the next chappie. Let me know savvey?**_


End file.
